With the development of display technologies, in order to make the human-computer interaction more flexible, the existing display panel includes both a display element and a touch electrode for realizing touch function. The touch electrode is located between a pixel electrode and a drain electrode, and an aperture is provided in the touch electrode for achieving a connection between the pixel electrode and the drain electrode.
However, some apertures in the touch electrode are very close to edges of the touch electrode. It results in that these apertures may be broken at the edges of the touch electrode and therefore has a negative effect on display and touch.